We Don't Need You!
by Etsuko Emiko Ryou B.H. Himura
Summary: The story goes that the Ryou finds out he is pregnant with Akefia's child. During the mist of her discovery she finds out that Jonouchi, Yugi, and Marik are pregnant as well. They decide that they will raise their children together and never let the fathers in. But a few years later the fathers want to be a part of their children's lives. What will the Hikari's do?
1. Summery & Proluge

**Summery:**

This story is about single mothers and their babies with the father coming back one day to claim back their child. The story goes that the Ryou finds out he is pregnant with Akefia's child. During the mist of her discovery she finds out that Jonouchi, Yugi, and Marik are pregnant as well. They decide that they will raise their children together and never let the fathers in. But a few years later Akefia, Mariku, Atem, and Seth want to be a part of their children's lives. Will the Hikari's let the fathers come back to their lives or will they completely reject them?

Me: I know! I know! Why another story when you have others to update? Well blame it on ideas.

Etsuko: She is having too much free time in her mind.

Youta: Yes with many many good ideas. -sarcasm-

Me: See I have support! Now You-You or Etsu...one of you do the Disclaimer please.

Etsuko: Ohh I'll do it! Ely doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. All she owns is this story. If she did own it there would have been a continuation of the original Yu-Gi-Oh!

Youta: Which reminds me. Isn't the original Yu-Gi-Oh! going to have a new movie soon?

Me: Yes! I can't wait! Hehe please Like and Review! Thank you very much. Ciao Ciao.

"Speaking."

 _Thinking_

 **Memories/Flashback**

Prologue:

Month: December 1987

"What?! No that's impossible!" Ryou Heart says. Ryou is a white-haired teenage girl with pale white skin and big emerald eyes. She is currently at the hospital sitting down on the bed.

"Would you like me to show you Heart-san?" The doctor asks.

"N-no I believe you b-but...how long have I been..." She couldn't say the words.

"Around three to four weeks." The doctor says. "Heart-san are you planning to keep the baby or will yo-"

"No! I'm keeping my child! I wouldn't be able to do that." She whispers out the last part as she hugs her stomach.

"I see. Then I would like to make some appointments with you to discuss this and check up for you and the baby." The doctor says.

After settling their next appointment Ryou walks out of the hospital and walks to her home.

"W-why did I have to do it? Why did I let him do it?! How am I going to tell him?!" She mutters to herself as she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ended up walking to Marik's house. Marik is a tall tan teenage girl with sandy blond girl and lavender eyes.

 _If anyone could help me it's Marik. She can help me out._

Ryou knocks at Marik's door only to find it to be open. She gets a bit worried as Marik never left the door open. She walks into the dark home slowly and closes the door behind her.

"H-hello? Marik? Are you here?" Ryou says out loud as she walks to the light switch to turn it on. When she did she almost screamed. The whole living room was trashed and so was the kitchen. In panic Ryou almost missed the sobs coming from the bathroom.

"Marik!" Ryou quickly walks to the bathroom to see Marik crying next to the toilet.

"Marik what's wrong?" Ryou ask as she goes on her knees and hugs Marik.

"R-Ry I'm so disgusted with myself." The tan girl cries in the pale skin girl's arms.

"Why?" She hugs Marik noticing that there's a bit of vomit on the toilet.

"I've been pregnant for two months and I haven't told anyone until I told Mariku today." She says through her tears. "And he laughed saying that that was I get for being a whore and a slut. He laughed and said it was my problem not his. He didn't care if I kept my baby or not." She sobs. "It's obvious that we are over but I just don't know what to do. I can't abort my baby but I don't know how to raise a child. How could I be so stupid?" She cries harder in Ryou's arms.

"I'm so sorry Marik." She hugs her friend with a few tears coming from her eyes. "You didn't deserve that."

"I just can't believe he would leave me. I actually thought he loved me. I thought he would care!"

"You don't need him. If he can't be responsible then he isn't worth your tears. He just missed the girl who would have made him happy." She take her friends face in her palms and cleans her tears. "You shouldn't be disgusted of yourself. You aren't the monster here. Your the good one. Your actually keeping your baby and taking responsibility."

"Ry...thank you." She hugs her friend as Ryou pets her hair. "Ha looks like I over reacted didn't I." She says with a small smile as she saw some stuff thrown in the hall way.

"If I were you, I'd probably do the same." She smiles softly at her.

"Yeah oh why did you stop by today? Usually you call before you come over." She says with small sniffles as they get up. Marik flushes the toilet and they walk to the living room.

"Oh umm well..." Ryou couldn't say it. She couldn't worry Marik more than she already is but she needed someone too.

"Ry? What's wrong?" Marik ask looking into her trying to figure it out.

"I-it's nothing." She holds her stomach unconsciously. "I-I umm well uh..." She was never good at lying so she had no clue on what to say.

"Ryou...are you pregnant too?" She asks as she had a feeling that was the case since she wrapped her arms around her stomach or she had a stomach ache she didn't know.

Tears fall from Ryou's eyes as her hair covers them. "Yes." She whispers.

"Oh Ryou." She hugs her friend. "How long?"

"Around three to four weeks."

"Are you telling Akefia? Wait that bastard shouldn't get to know!" She yells a bit.

"Maybe your right. I don't even know how he will react if I just show up and tell him. He made it clear he didn't want to see me." She sighs.

"Hey we are gonna get through this together okay." Marik holds Ryou's hand and smiles.

"It's going to be hard you know." She smiles.

"But we'll make it through. If you don't mind though Ryou. I want to tell Ishizu and Rishid about our pregnancy's. They might be a bit mad at first but I know they'll help." Marik says with a reassuring smile.

"I-I wouldn't want to burden them. About me that is."

"Nonsense your family Ry." She hugs her. "Family sticks together."

"Family sticks together." She hugs back.

After they called Ishizu and Rishid, who were mad at first and gave them both a lot of lectures but supported them and said that they would catch the next flight to Domino since they were in Egypt, they cleaned Marik's place.

"Hey Ry have you talked to Jonouchi or Yugi lately?" Marik asks.

"No well I've talked to Yugi on the phone a few times and has told me he was fine and so was Jonouchi but I haven't seen them."

"It's weird you know. They both suddenly stop going to school."

"Jonouchi stopped first though remember. He left like three or four months ago I think. Then Yugi left after." She sighs.

"You know what I say we go ask them. I mean we're their friends too so they should tell us what's going on."

"I know but we don't know if their home."

"Well where have you been calling Yugi."

"Well I call the shop sometimes and she's usually there sometime Jonouchi is too."

"Then let's go to the Kame!" Marik says with enthusiasm as she hold Ryou's hand and practically runs out of the house.

At the Kame Game Shop, Yugi, a tri-colored star shaped hair teenage girl with amethyst eyes, sits on the couch rubbing her slightly big tummy.

"Jonouchi the show is about to start!" Yugi screams a bit with a smile.

"I'm coming!" Jonouchi yells back as she wobbles in with a whole mess of snacks. Jonouchi is a blond haired teenage girl with honey brown eyes.

Yugi has a sweat drop in his forehead as she watches her friend sit next to her with the snacks.

"Didn't you go a bit over board?" She asks cutely.

"Nope. It all looked too good to not eat." She smiles as she opens one of the snacks and snacks on it.

Yugi smiles as she grabbed some chips. Yes she knew they were unhealthy but they smelled good.

They watch tv as they eat snacks.

"Hey Jonouchi."

"Yeah? What's up Yug'?"

"When are we going to tell Ryou and Marik? Ryou's been asking a lot and Marik has been sending me a lot of text."

"I don't know. I want to tell them but how will they react?" Jonouchi rubs her big belly.

"Yeah but I still think we should tell them. We haven't really been spending time with them either since we left school." She sighs.

"Alright how about we call them in a bit like after this little guy stops kicking." She smiles as she feels her baby kick. Yugi touches her friends tummy as she too wanted to feel the baby kick.

"I swear he's going to do something with kicking." Yugi giggles.

"Yeah. Me kicking his ass if he misbehaves when he's older." She laughs.

"Or maybe he'll do it to someone he doesn't like."

"Most likely." They laugh not noticing two figuring walking in the living.

"Your both pregnant!" Ryou and Marik scream out. They were not expecting that.

Yugi and Jonouchi scream in fear as they just noticed the other two.

They look at each other waiting for someone to speak. Ryou then walks up to both of them and hugs them tight with Marik following right after. The two hug back as they all start to cry.

"W-why didn't you guys tell us?" Ryou sobs.

"We thought you would judge us or leave us." Yugi sobs as well.

"We would never do that. You know that." Marik sobs.

"We were afraid. When we told the fathers they they" Jonouchi cries making Yugi cry more.

"What did they do?" Ryou asks.

"Seth wanted to pay me for silence and to make sure that I would stay out of his life." Jonouchi says through her cries.

"Atem wanted me to abort my baby and practically dragged me to one until I manage to get away." Yugi cries more.

"That's horrible." Ryou and Marik hug them trying to comfort them.

"Don't worry we will always stay together." Marik tells them, cleaning their tears.

"We will never abandon you guys." Ryou kisses them both on the head.

Yugi and Jonouchi smile at them as they all cry together.

After a good cry they all watch the tv and talk about school...until Jonouchi brought out the beef jerky.

"Oh Ra is that meat!" Marik covers his nose.

"Yeah." Jonouchi says softly.

"Oh Ra I'm going to throw up." Marik runs out of the living room into the bathroom to throw up.

"Ehh why is he throwing up?! Is he okay?!" Yugi asks with worry.

"Oh we are pregnant too. The smell of jerky must of made him nauseous." Ryou says calmly.

One...Two...Three.

"You guys are pregnant too!" The two scream as Ryou scratches his head.

"Oh umm well you see Ummm." Ryou tries to explain when they hear a flush and Marik coming back.

"Is the jerky gone?" She says weakly.

"Yeah it's gone." Jonouchi hides it.

"I'm guessing Ryou told you the news." Marik sits down.

"Yeah but not everything." Yugi says calmly.

"Well I'm sure you two already know who the fathers are." Marik sighs.

"Akefia and Mariku. Do they know? Have you guys told them?" Jonouchi asks as she eats some more snacks.

"I told Mariku today...he took it well..." Tears form.

Marik explains what happen and at the end Yugi was crying again and Jonouchi looked like she was going to kill someone.

"That bastard! He should die!" Jonouchi yells out but then her baby kicks hard as she holds her belly. "Oww okay okay he won't die! He'll just suffer." She speaks to her baby.

"What about Akefia though Ryou? I mean I know that he did that but have you told him." Yugi asks.

"I barely found out today I was pregnant. He doesn't want to know anything about me anyways. He made it clear that night." Tears fall off slowly as she smiles at them.

"Then don't tell him." Jonouchi says.

"Yeah don't trust us it's best he doesn't know." Marik says.

"But what if he wants to take responsibility guys?" Yugi looks at them.

"This is Akefia we are talking about. Mariku and him are alike. If Mariku laughed at me imagine how Akefia will react to Ry." Marik counters.

"She right Yug'" Jonouchi agrees.

"Your right." Yugi says as she passes them some snacks.

"It's fine if he doesn't know. I will love this baby no matter what. My baby will never need a father for I will be both." Ryou hugs her tummy. "My baby will need you guys though as I would need your babies as well."

"Yeah we are all together." Marik smiles.

"We don't need them when we have each other." Jonouchi grins.

"Always and forever. We are a family." Yugi smiles as they all laugh and spent the rest of the day together.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Me: Haha you weren't expecting a double update now where you.

Etsuko: You see the week we are writing these stories that we've updated/posted as school is about to start.

Youta: Since school is starting she's trying to do the best she can before she goes to and I quote "HELL!"

Me: Wahhh I don't want to go to school! I'll try to update at least two stories a week but if something comes up in school of course it will take a bit longer.

Etsuko: We need more summer vacation.

* * *

Month: February 1989

"Wow he is going to be a kicker." Marik smiles like a cat as she feel's Jonouchi tummy. At the moment they are at Jonouchi's home. Ishizu and Rishid had bought Jonouchi a home since she didn't want to bother Yugi anymore and she didn't want to go to her fathers home so the said two bought Jonouchi a house. The two have supported all of them as they supported them as well. They were family after all.

"I know he is" Jonouchi smiles. This month is the month she was going to give birth to her son. She found out, the same week they all found out they where pregnant, that Jonouchi's, Yugi's, and Marik's babies are going to be male. Ryou still doesn't know the gender of her baby but she would love it no matter the gender.

"Hey I'll be going to the store to get some food for us. With the baby coming soon you'll need a lot of it Jou." Ryou smiles.

"Thanks Ry. Man I want to go so badly." Jonouchi pouts.

"Now Jou, your about to give birth any day now. It wouldn't be a good idea for you water to break when your out." Yugi smiles as she wobbles to the couch next to Jonouchi.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Marik asks looking at Ryou.

"Yeah I'll be fine don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." Ryou smiles and waves them goodbye as she walks out and head to the market.

Once she's in the market she gets a cart and starts at the produce section first.

She gets many fruits and veggies for Jonouchi. After that Ryou walks through the isles and sees some food for babies.

"Ahh she will need this for the baby haha." She smiles as she looks at some of the baby food.

"R-Ryou?" A deep voice says her name as she stops moving.

She turns slowly hoping for it to not be him.

 _Oh Ra please don't let it be him._

But unfortunately Ra wasn't listening to prayers at the moment so it turned out to be the man she wished to never see again.

"Ryou why are you here? In the baby section no less?" Akefia Tozokuo asks while carrying a basket of food. Akeifa has tan skin and is very muscular with a double T scar on his right eye. He has short choppy silvery hair and purplish eyes.

"Umm well I came to uhh well you see." Ryou mumbles as she holds her stomach unconsciously. When Akefia saw the action his eyes widen.

"Your pregnant?!" He yells but then covers his mouth looking around making sure no one heard. No one did.

"Yes I am but this food is for Jonouchi-chan. She's giving birth any day so I'm stocking up food for her." She sighs as she looks at him.

"Don't tell me it's ours!" He looks at her.

"It is."

"Are you sure?"

"Your the only person I've ever slept with. It's your child." She whispers the last part. "It's our child."

"No. No. No. I don't accept that. Get an abortion or give it away. I don't want a kid around."

"Well tough luck for you." She looks at him with anger. "This baby is mine and I'm keeping it. If you don't want anything to do with MY baby then that's fine. I wouldn't want MY baby to have a father like you." She glares at him.

"Che fine but remember this Ryou." He gets close to her. "I'll always be the one who stole your virginity, stole your love and crushed it. I want this brat to know nothing of me. I want nothing to do with it and if one day you suddenly decide you can't do it anymore. DO NOT leave it to me. I will abandon it. Hell maybe even sell it." He says dark and low for her only to hear as she holds her tummy protectively. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes but only if we make a deal." She says.

"Hmm and what is this deal?" He looked at her amused.

"That you, Atem-san, Seth-san, and Mariku-san give full custody of our children to us. That means no matter what you guys do, you can never have them. Ever." She says with a glare. She didn't know why she said that but she knew that one day they would need it.

"Hmm only if you guys never ask for anything or bring us up." He adds.

"Deal."

"Then it's a deal then." He smirks. "Congrats on having a kid Ryou. I'm sure you'll raise it well." He walks away getting ready to pay for the stuff and head to some houses.

Three days later

"Oh Ra I can't push no more!" Jonouchi screams as she holds Yugi's hand tight.

"You have to. Come on you can do it!" Yugi supports her even though she felt pain in her hand.

After a bit more pushing the room is filled with a baby's cry.

"Congratulations it's a healthy baby boy." The doctor says as the nurse gets a towel to clean the baby and wraps him in a blanket and passes him to Jonouchi.

"Hey little guy." She cries a bit with a smile. "I'm your mommy." The baby opens his eyes to reveal ice blue eyes.

"Wow his eyes are so pretty." Yugi comments.

Jonouchi smiles as she turns her baby to Yugi.

"You see that person. She your aunt Yugi."

"Hey little baby." Yugi smiles as Marik and Ryou come in with a smile.

"And the dark skinned one is your Aunt Marik and the really pale one is your Aunt Ryou." Jonouchi lifts her baby a bit so he could see the said two.

"Wow your such a handsome baby." Ryou smiles.

"His eyes though." Marik says. "They're so blue and beautiful."

"Yeah they're lik-" Yugi covers her mouth.

"They're like Seto's." Jonouchi says with a smile.

"Seto?" They ask.

"Yup Seto. Seto is this little kickers name." Jonouchi laughs and kisses Seto on the head. Seto smiles but then starts to cry.

"I think he's hungry." Ryou smiles.

Jonouchi nods and starts to breast feed Seto. They all surround Jonouchi and Seto with love and amaze. That day was perfection to them and to think three more are on their way.

A flash can be seen as they look up seeing the nurse take a picture.

"I'm sure you want to treasure this moment." She smiles as she shows them the picture of all of them smiling.

"Oh and Heart-san someone dropped this for you." The nurse said as she hands Ryou an envelope.

"Ahh yes thank you." Ryou smiles as the nurse leaves.

"What's in the envelope Ry?" Yugi asks as they all look at her.

"Well umm you know three days ago when I went grocery shopping and I said everything went fine." They nod. "Well I umm saw Akefia there."

One...Two...Three.

"What?!" They yell but cover their mouths quickly. "What?" They whisper seeing that Seto was going to sleep.

"I saw Akefia there and he knows that I'm pregnant and that you guys are too." She mutters out.

"What did he do?" Marik hugs her.

"We had an argument but then we made a deal." Ryou lowers her head.

"What deal?" Yugi looks at the envelope with worry.

"That he, Atem-san, Seth-san, and Mariku-san would give us all full custody of the babies and that no matter what happen they could never get that custody back." She whispers but they heard.

At first there was silence then Jonouchi speaks.

"What did we have to do in return?"

"We can't ask them for help and they won't be in our children's lives." Ryou shakes a bit.

"Thank you." Jonouchi smiles.

"Huh?" Ryou looks up.

"Thank you. I was planning on telling Seth that I wanted full custody of Seto anyways. I'm glad you did it for us." She smiles as Ryou hugs her but carefully so she won't hurt or wake up Seto.

"Next time tell us okay." Yugi smiles.

"I will." Ryou giggles as they spend the rest of the day talking and holding Seto when he would awaken and let Jonouchi rest.

Month: April 1989

"Holy Ra! How did you ever manage the pain!" Yugi growls a bit as the contractions had started for her.

"I didn't." Jonouchi laughs a little with a giggling Seto.

"It's okay Yugi it will pass." Ryou walks in bringing a towel for Yugi's head. Yes this month is Yugi's month for her baby to be born.

"Ugh when will it be over!" Yugi yells out as they hear a chuckle down stairs at the shop.

"Oh it's not funny Jii-chan!" Yugi yells out only to earn a few more chuckles.

"Do you want to go to the hospital now Yug'. If they're getting painful we should go see the doc." Jonouchi suggests.

"Na it passed now." Yugi smiles as she starts eating some strawberries.

"Oh Yugi." Marik laughs. "What are you going to name the baby?"

"Hmm I was thinking of Ken." Yugi ponders. "Or Yami."

"Hmm well I think you should decide when you see the baby." Jonouchi says as Seto cries wanting to be fed again. "Again?! Your either going to be a tall baby or a fat one."

"If he's like you I doubt he'll be fat." Ryou smiles. "He'll be tall though."

"Hmm I don't know Ry she was a little cubby." Marik laughs out loud.

"I wasn't chubby! I was slim." Jonouchi pouts.

"It's okay Jou we believe you." Yugi giggles until another contraction happens.

"Okay ugh this one is too much." She holds her stomach.

"I'm getting Jii-chan to start the car." Ryou says as she walks down to tell Jii-chan.

"Come on Yug' we'll help you up." Jonouchi puts Seto down on the baby holder as she and Marik help Yugi up. Marik walks Yugi down the stairs while Jonouchi takes Seto and a few things they might need.

The hospital

It was barely dark when they left Yugi's place but in the hospital the world looked much darker.

"Yugi you okay?" Jonouchi asks as she rocks Seto to sleep.

"Yeah for now." She sighs. She was ready to give birth but her body wasn't apparently.

"Hey you'll be fine don't worry." Ryou pets Yugi's hair. "Your baby will be here soon."

"Yeah." Yugi turns her head to look outside. "It's so dark out."

"Yeah to think it's spring time and it's like a winter night." Marik comments.

"Yeah haha maybe my baby will be born at night." Yugi giggles as they all laugh. Just then Yugi's body felt like giving birth now. "Oh Ra it's happening!" Yugi puts her hands on her belly.

"Doctor!" Jonouchi runs out to get the doctor.

10 mins later

"Go on Yugi you can push." Marik says in a bit of pain as Yugi is basically crushing her hand.

"Agh Marik!" Yugi successfully crushes Marik's hand as a black out happens.

They hear a cry and then the lights come back.

"Congratulations it's a boy." The doctor passes the baby to Yugi.

Yugi smiles and cries as she holds her baby close.

"Yugi! Marik!" Jonouchi and Ryou, who is holding Seto, come in worried.

"Are you two okay?!" Ryou asks.

"Yes we are and so is this little guy." Yugi smiles as they see the baby in Yugi's arms.

"That's good then." Ryou hugs all three of them.

"Wait did you give birth in the dark Yug'?" Jonouchi asks since that's the reason they ran in here.

"I guess I did." Yugi laughs as the babies eyes open showing red eyes.

"His eyes they're so pretty." Marik looks at the baby. They four mothers smile at the baby making Seto cry.

"Ohh Seto don't be jealous we love you as much as we love umm what's going to be his name?" Jonouchi says as she hold Seto.

Yugi looks at her baby and kisses his forehead.

"Yami. For you where born in the darkness." Yugi hugs Yami as she smiles.

"Look Yami this is Aunt Marik." She lifts Yami up a bit to show him Marik.

"Your Aunt Ryou." She turns him to Ryou.

"And your Aunt Jounouchi with your cousin Seto." She turns Yami to Jonouchi and Seto. Seto looks at Yami and Yami tries to get closer to Seto. Jonouchi noticing this laughs a bit and leans in so Seto can see Yami.

"This is your little cousin Seto. Say hi to Yami." Jonouchi giggles as Seto tries to reach Yami.

"Looks like someone wants to play with their cousin." Yugi smiles.

"Or kick his ass." Marik comments.

"Marik!" Ryou lectures.

"What he is a kicker." Marik counters as they all laugh.

Month: June 1989

"How in Ra are you not feeling pain?!" Yugi asks as they walk in the park.

"Hehe I'm that awesome." Marik says proudly and her baby kicks her. "Ack!" She holds her stomach.

"Are you feeling it now?" Ryou giggles as she holds her big tummy.

"Yeah yeah I'm feeling it." Marik growls as they sit her down on the bench.

"Hmm maybe we should call Rishid to bring the car." Jonouchi says.

"No I'll be fine. We came here so the babies can have some air." Marik waves as they sit down on the grass and put a blanket on the ground as they put the babies on it.

As they talk and played with the babies Marik had a feeling she should look up so she did. Her eyes widen as she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Marik what's wrong?" Ryou looks at what Marik is seeing as she covers her mouth. "Oh no."

The rest turn and see what none of them ever thought they wanted to see. There the fathers of their children are with the four girls that hated them the most.

And three of them have babies while one of them is pregnant still.

"No way." Jonouchi's eyes widen.

"That's not possible." Ryou's voice cracks.

"Those traitors." Yugi's eye are filled with tears.

"I knew there was more to them." Marik growls.

"I think we should go." Ryou suggests but it was already to late.

"Hmm you guys are pregnant. Ha the rumors are true then." A peached skinned girl with brown hair and brown eyes says with a screechy high pitch voice. Anzu Misaki is that girl as she holds her baby blond girl Rebecca.

"Yes we are." Yugi says as she picks up Yami and holds him close.

"Hmm and who are the fathers Hmm? We all heard they were from out of town." A long baby blue haired girl with pale skin and blue eyes looks at them. She is Kirisa and she holds her baby boy Ryuji.

"You can say that." Jonouchi picks up Seto who giggles and grabs on his mothers shirt.

"Are they responsible fathers like ours?" A twin ponytail blacked haired girl with fair skin and brown eyes asks them. Her name is Vivian and she holds her baby boy Honda.

"So they say." Marik glares as she put a protective hand on her belly. She knew noe wasn't a good time for her to give birth but her body wasn't going to last long right now.

"Oh then maybe we can all go out and have a bite together soon." A girl with purple hair and purple eyes as well as having fair pale skin but not as pale as Ryou, suggests. Her name is Miho and she hasn't given birth yet.

"Maybe but we aren't sure as you guys do not like us." Ryou says as she puts a hand on her belly.

"Hmmm well you have that right." Kirisa glares as she sees Seto and how he looked a lot like her Seth.

The four guys just stay quiet but two of them look amaze.

Seth had no clue that the son that looks just like him would be the one that Jonouchi has in her arms. Honestly he felt like holding his kid but with Kirisa and his "son" there he couldn't. Yes he had doubts that Ryuji is his son for Ryuji looked nothing like him. Jonouchi's son on the other hand does. Maybe he shouldn't have signed those papers but what's done is done. He doesn't need Jonouchi and her brat.

Atem looked at the baby in Yugi's arms. It amazed him how his and Yugi's child would like that. Yugi's baby looked exactly like himself but had the love and innocence of Yugi. If he noticed this he was positive that Anzu saw the resemblance. He was gonna get a lecture oh well. He also had doubts that Rebecca was his kid. In fact he didn't believed that any of these whores children's where theirs. He knew that Yugi's child was his though, he is seeing the proof.

Marik's eyes widen as she holds her stomach. Worried Ryou leans to Marik.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asks.

"The baby is coming." Marik whispers as Ryou looked alarmed. "Jonouchi call Rishid."

Jonouchi looked at Ryou confused for a second then she noticed Marik and press the number 5 button on her phone.

Yugi and Ryou help Marik up as she clutches her belly.

Mariku looked shocked. He didn't expect to see Marik here and then see that she is going into labor. He didn't want to be in that baby's life yet here he is with someone else and probably someone else's baby. Somewhere in his heart he wanted to go to Marik and help her. But he made it clear that he only used her to get into her pants. There was no way Marik would allow him to help her.

"As you can see we have to go." Yugi says as she and Ryou put the stuff away and Ryou helps Marik walk away. Yugi and Jonouchi hold their babies and the blanket as they walk to street where Rishid would arrive at any moment.

"What the hell are those!" Anzu slaps Atem. Yes she had figured it out once she saw them at the distance but she wanted to make sure.

Atem stays quiet.

"Yes. Explain why they have babies as well." Kirisa glares at Seto.

"We got them knocked up." Akefia says with no remorse as Miho glares at Akefia.

"And why are we just finding out now?!" Vivian yells.

"It didn't matter. You guys already have us so there's no need to worry about them." Mariku says.

"We want those babies." Anzu says as she shocks the guys.

"What?!" The guys yell out.

"We want them! You guys can get custody of them." Miho growls.

"Hold up! Hold up! Why do you even want them!" Akefia looks at them in shock. _Why would they want the kids of the girls they hate the most that made no sense._

"Because we don't want them happy!" Vivian yells.

 _Ahh yes that makes sense._ The guys think.

"Well aren't you going to do it." Anzu glares at Atem.

"We can't." Mariku smirks but inside he wanted to go see his baby being born.

"What do you mean you can't?" Miho asks.

"We don't have the custody anymore." Akefia laughs.

"So we can't touch those babies even if we wanted to." Seth smirks but he didn't know why inside it pained him.

"And there's nothing you four can do about it." Atem laughs yet he didn't want to. He wants to hold his baby, hell he didn't even know his child's name!

"Why would you give up custody?!" Anzu yells. She hated that her Atem slept with someone and had a baby with someone that wasn't her.

"So we wouldn't be in their lives. We want nothing to do with those brats." Atem looks at her with blankness in his eyes.

"We have business to take care of anyways so we will be off." Seth says as they walks away.

In the hospital

"How dare you fake your labor then actually go into labor Marik!" Ryou yells at Marik as Marik is holding her hand super hard.

"I'm sorry but we had to get away!" Marik yells.

"Warn us next time before you make us and Rishid worried like that!" Ryou yells as Marik pushes.

"Oh Ra get my baby out already!" Marik yells as she gives a final push before they hear crying.

"Congratulations its a boy!" The doctor says before they clean the baby and hand him to Marik.

"My baby. My little little baby." Marik cries as she holds her baby close. The baby opens its eyes to show violet teary eyes. "It's okay don't cry anymore my baby. Mommy is here and so is you aunt Ryou."

"Hello little one." Ryou smiles as Jonouchi and Yûgi come in with Seto and Yami.

"That's your aunt Jonouchi and your cousin Seto." Marik turns her baby to Jounouchi and Seto.

"Hey little guy." Jonouchi smiles as Seto tries to grab the baby.

"This is your aunt Yugi and your cousin Yami." She turns her baby to the said two.

"Hello baby what pretty eyes you have." Yugi giggles as Yami looks at the baby with a smile.

"What are you going to name him?" Ryou asks as Marik starts to feed her baby.

"I don't know. I thought I would know but I don't. It's in my mind but I can't say it you know." Marik tries to explain.

"Don't worry you'll figure it out." Yugi says with a smile as they all talk and have fun with the children. After a while Ishizu and Rishid came to visit and they all left for a bit so Marik and the baby could sleep for a bit.

Once Marik was fully asleep the door opens slowly as a tall tan figure with sandy blond hair comes in. The intruder looks at Marik and then the baby. He saw the forms and saw that the baby didn't have a name yet.

"Wow not even a name yet Marik." He chuckles. "Even though I said I didn't care what happened to you or our brat I at least want it to have a name." Mariku kisses Marik's forehead and then he picks up his baby. The baby's eyes open as he looks at Mariku but doesn't start to cry. "You look like your mom. She has some innocence in her like you, Malik." He smiles liking the name. "Yes Malik will be your name now." He writes it on the form and then puts his baby down. "Even though you won't remember know somewhere that I held you. Maybe not exactly the time you were born but around those hours." He kissed his baby's head before putting him down and looking back at Marik. "Maybe I made a mistake about leaving you but I have to now." He kisses her. "Take care of our brat." He says before he walks out of the room where Seto, Atem, and Akefia smirk at him.

"What?" Mariku growls.

"We saw you kissing her." Akefia smirks with mischief written in his eyes.

"Shut up! I'm never seeing her so I can do what I want." Mariku growls as he walks away to the Kiba Limo.

Month: August 1989

"Ry come on wake up." Marik shakes Ryou.

"W-what?" Ryou slowly wake up on her bed. "Hey Marik."

"Don't Hey Marik! I knew I should have stayed!" Marik yells as she holds Malik in her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou looks at her but then remembers what happen earlier. Marik and Malik had stopped by for the day. Marik had to go but she wanted to stay as Ryou was giving birth this month but Ryou convinced her to go that she would be fine.

"I came back because I forgot Malik's teddy and I come in seeing you on the floor!" Marik yells with little tears threatening to falls. "I thought you where hurt. I was about to call the hospital but you woke up. I should call them!"

"No wait Marik I'm fine." Ryou gets up a bit to hug her.

"I was so worried why where you on the floor?!"

"I probably got a dizzy spell. I'm fine now." Ryou smiles as Malik pulls Ryou's hair trying to climb it.

"Maybe I should call Rishid to take us to the hospital." Marik suggests as she takes Malik's hands away from Ryou's hair.

"No I'll be fine you go do what you needed to do." Ryou says.

"Oh no I'm not leaving you Nope. I'll just tell Ishizu that she has to do the deal." Marik puts Malik's stuff down.

"No look how about this. You go to the deal thing and come back fast. I'll be fine. Please Marik." Ryou gives her puppy eyes.

"No don't look at me like that!" Marik pouts as she knew she was going to give it

Ryou picks up Malik and they both look at Marik with cute eyes.

"Oh no that's cheating!" Marik yells but then sighs. "Fine."

"Yeah!" Ryou cheers as she bounces Malik who giggles and waves his hands.

Marik smiles and after a while she and Malik left to the meeting. Ryou knew that if Marik found out what she is going to do is bad but she has to get grocery's.

Finish Getting Grocery's

Ryou was only able to carry one bag of creampuffs as she realized that everything would be to heavy. So she decided to buy a bag of creampuffs.

As she wobbles out of the store she bumps into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Ryou says as she looks at the man she bumped into. "Z-Zigfried?"

"Ahh Ryou! What a surprise to see you here and pregnant!" Zigfried is a tall guy with long purple hair and eyes. He and Ryou go to the same flower shop and they've been friends since then, but because of the pregnancy she hasn't been to the story in a long time

"Ahh yes well it's kind of a long story." She says shyly.

"Oh I see well let me escort you home. I couldn't let you walk alone and carrying something heavy while pregnant now can I?" He smiles as he carries the bag of creampuffs for her.

"Oh thank you Zigfried but I'll be fi-" Ryou holds her stomach. "Oh no not now." She mutters out.

"What's wrong?" He looks at her with worry.

"My baby is coming." She says as she looks up at him with worry.

"Oh dear we need to get you to the hospital." He marks a number and then leads Ryou to a black car.

"This is my car. I'll take you to the hospital." He says as he helps her in.

"Thank you." She says before she screams a bit. "Oh Ra!"

They never noticed that another car had followed them to the hospital.

Later

"I can't no more!" Ryou pants as she tries to push.

"You have to come on Ry." Jonouchi holds Ryou's hand who is squishing it hard.

"No I can't." She pants.

"Well you have to come one just one more." She encourages as Ryou pushes once more then she hears crying.

"Congrats it's a boy!" The doctor says as they clean the baby and hand him to Ryou who cries.

"My baby boy. My sweet baby boy. Hello I'm your mommy. Yes mommy look messy but that's because mommy had to bring you in this world." Ryou smiles as the baby waves it's little hands in the air as if trying to grab his mother.

Jonouchi smiles as Marik and Yugi come in with Seto, Yami, and Malik in their arms. Yugi hands Jonouchi Seto as he and Yami where poking each other a lot.

"This is your Aunt Jonouchi and your big cousin Seto." Ryou turns her baby to the said two.

"Hey little guy." Jonouchi smiles as Seto looks at the baby with wonder.

"This is your Aunt Yugi and your other big cousin Yami." She continues.

"Welcome to the world." Yugi smiles as well as Yami.

"And finally your Aunt Marik and your other older cousin Malik." She finishes.

"Hehe your eyes are just like your mommy's." Marik giggles as Malik looks at the baby with a scream of laughter. Why was this baby laughing who knew!

"And Bakura is your name my sweet child." Ryou smiles as she kisses Bakura on the head.

After a while of breast feeding and talking and resting they never noticed a pair of eyes looking at the white haired teen mom with the baby in her hands.

Preview:

 _6 Years later_

 _"Mommy! Malik is mean!"_

 _"Wahh I didn't mean it!"_

 _"Haha Seto is a big teddy!"_

 _"I win!"_

 _"What are you doing here?"_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N:

Me: Some of you may not know or may know or figured out that I live in the U.S. and most know, have heard, have celebrated Thanksgiving. Yes put the pieces together.

Youta: This part of the story takes place at Thanksgiving day. Why? Because we can.

Me: I'm pretty sure mostly every one has heard of it but celebrate I know most don't and that's okay too.

Etsuko: Haha well that too but don't worry there will be hints, chapters, flashbacks/memories, and omakes of the four children growing up.

Me: Exactly so yes there will probably be a chapter or etc about cleaning the children.

Youta: So deal with it.

Etsuko: now that's not nice to say.

Youta: ...Deal with it... Oh and there will be a few surprises in here

Me: and ignore him. Please review and favorite.

Etsuko: Ely doesn't own the characters only the story.

Me: Caio Caio!

* * *

 **6 years later ~1995**

It's Thanksgiving day in the lives of the mothers. They were going to have a feast and get together at Ryou's house as it is her turn to host. Ryou and Yugi are finishing the sweeties and goodies while Jonouchi and Marik are finishing the main dishes. Yes all four of them are cooking.

The four of their oldest children however are all playing in the living room while the two babies are in their play pen in the living room as it was too cold to go outside.

"Haha and the brave Prince hits the evil villain on the head!" Malik says as he hits Bakura on his head with a pillow. Malik is the second tallest out of the four and is very silly. He has tan skin like his mother and his blond sandy colored hair is like his mothers too but the style was exactly like the man he is suppose to call father. Malik had asked before who was his father but every time he did his mother looked at him with a bit of sadness in her eyes. She told him that his father was once the love of her life but he did something she couldn't forgive. He never asked again once his mommy found her boyfriend, Shadi. When he was four his baby brother, Shada, was born and his mommy and boyfriend got married and now he has his new daddy and baby brother! Shada looks like Shadi in every way but Shada has Marik's lavender eyes.

"Owwww that hurt!" Bakura yells with little tears coming out of his dark emerald eyes. Bakura is the second shortest out of the four. He has pale skin like his mother and short silver-white hair that reaches up to his shoulders. He wanted to grow his hair like his mother so his hair didn't look like the bastard that never loved him. Bakura also asked his mother about his father but her answers were always different. To that he was a good man to he never loved anyone but himself from stories that she would tell him to "lessen the pain" he guessed. It didn't matter to him anymore though. The man made his mother cry almost every night until she got with her boyfriend. And because of that Bakura approved of the man his mother is dating. "Mommy! Malik is being mean!" He cries and runs to his mother and hugs her legs.

"Wahh I didn't mean it!" Malik then starts to cry as he ran after Bakura. He didn't like being in trouble with his aunts, mother, uncles or grandpa.

"What happen this time?" Ryou smiles a little as she bends to their level.

"He hit me!" Bakura points at Malik.

"It was with a pillow! It shouldn't hurt!" Malik cries.

"What have I told you about hitting people Malik?" Marik sighs as she turns to her son.

"Don't." He responds.

"Exactly now say sorry." Marik urges as she goes back to cooking.

"I'm sorry Bakura." Malik kicks his feet back and forth.

"Go on Bakura and forgive him." Ryou urges as well.

"Okay but no more pillow!" Bakura pouts as Malik hugs him. The two smile and run back to the living room to play with the other two.

"So much mischief." Yugi smiles as they continue to work.

"But it's fun." Jonouchi laughs as they're almost finished.

 **Back in the living room**

"Haha Seto is a big teddy!" Yami shouts out as he laughs at Seto for having bear ears on. Yami is the smallest of them all even though he's not the youngest. He looks like his mother except for having different eye and hair color which is purple. Also little lighting bolts go up his star shaped hair. Yami never really asked about his father. He simply didn't need too as his great grandpa is there with them so in some sense he had a father figure. He may have wondered but he never asked as he feared his mother would get really sad and maybe mad at him. Besides his mother was going to marry her boyfriend, Dartz, soon so he was going to have a father. He also has a baby brother name Mahado. He has teal eyes but long purple hair that is styled a bit like Dartz but Mahado smiles a lot like his mother. Also his mommy said that he and Mahado are going to have a new baby brother or sister soon so he's happy that was going to have a bigger family.

Currently Shada and Mahado are playing with each other with their toys.

"I am not a bear I'm a dragon." Seto says with a pout. Seto is the tallest of the four. He is the spitting image of his father except he has the same skin as his mother. His mother made sure that his hair didn't grow to long though so he wouldn't look more like his father. He asked only once and his mother started to cry a bit. He didn't like that at all and he never asked again. Yet he didn't mind because he didn't even like the man. Now his mommy is married to his new dad, Valon. They just got married in June and Seto approved of course. His mom is happy and so is he.

Seto throws a pillow at Yami and smirks. "I win!"

"No fair!" Yami pouted as he threw it back at Seto but ended up hitting the wall as the pillow some how bounced off and hit Malik.

Shada and Mahado giggle since they saw Malik get hit.

"Hey! What did I do?" Malik yells as throws the pillow at Yami.

"Don't throw it at me! Throw it at Seto he started it." Yami catches the pillow.

The two babies laugh again believing there was a show being put on for them.

"Now boys no fighting in the living room." Jonouchi shouts from the kitchen.

"Yes Mom/Auntie." All four say as they look at the giggling babies.

"Hey no laughing at us." Malik pouts as he walks over and pokes Shada's cheek.

"Yeah or else you won't get your toys." Bakura says as he snatches Mahado's teddy who in turn looked like he was about to cry.

"Give that back." Yami snatches it back and gives it to his little brother who smiles with glee. They all smile at the babies who start to play with each other again.

"Hey we still need too finish our present for our mom's." Seto says.

"Oh that's right come on its in the game room." Bakura says as they all run upstairs to the game room.

"Now what do you think our children are doing?" Yugi giggles as they hear the kids go upstairs.

"More mischief I tell you!" Marik exclaims.

"Probably. In any case Yugi have you and Dartz decided on the date for the wedding?" Jonouchi asks with a smirk as Yugi blushes.

"Ahh well we were thinking of it being a spring wedding." Yugi says.

"That sounds wonderful Yugi!" Ryou smiles brightly.

"Yeah but when is it is still a surprise." Yugi winks at them.

"Aww come on tell us!" Jonouchi and Marik whine a bit.

"Nope." Yugi giggles and with that said they all finish the food and deserts.

Just then they hear a knock. Ryou smiles and takes off her apron and walks to the door.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"It's us." A woman's voice says and Ryou recognize it. She opens the door to reveal Ishizu, Rishid holding Isis, Ishizu and Rishid baby, and Jii-chan.

Isis is the spitting image of Ishizu but has Rishid's eyes. They had gotten married a year before Isis was born and they've been happy. Besides Marik being Isis actual aunt, the other three mothers treat Isis like their niece just like the Ishizu and Rishid treat all the children like their own nephews.

"Hello come in!" Ryou smiles as she hugs them all and let's them in.

"Mmm something smells good." Jii-chan says as the three mothers come to greet the four guest.

"We just finished cooking." Yugi says with a smile.

"I see and where are my great grandchildren?" Jii-chan asks. Yes he considers all of the kids as his great grandchildren. Just like he accepts the mothers and fathers like grandchildren.

"Shada and Mahado are in the living room while the Malik, Bakura, Yami, and Seto are up stairs. Do you want me to get them?" Marik says as she picks up Isis.

"I'll get them." Jii-chan says as he walks up the stairs.

"Ahh here we bought some wine for later." Rishid says as he shows them the wine.

"Wow thank you!" Ryou smiles as Rishid hands the wine to Ryou to put away. They all head to the living room to talk for a while and put Isis with her two cousins.

Solomon (Jii-chan) walks to the game room and peaks inside to see the kids with paper and glitter and other art supplies.

"Oh and what are you boys doing?" Solomon walks in making the boys stiff for a second as they turn too see it was only their great grandfather.

"Jii-chan!" The four boys shout as they run up to hug thie great grandfather.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura ask with a huge smile.

"I came to see what you four are up too." The old man responds.

"It's a secret!" Yami smiles as he puts one finger to his lip.

"Ohh you can tell your Jii-chan what it is." Solomon says as the four boys look at each other and nod.

"We're making a turkey picture for our mom's! Look!" Malik says as he point to the weirdly shaped turkey's.

"Did you four make it yourselves?" He asks.

"Yes!" They smile.

"Well I think it's great. You should show it to your mothers. Oh your Aunt Ishizu, Uncle Rishid and baby cousin Isis are here. Go on and say hi to them." Solomon says as he pats each of them on the head and heads back down stairs.

"Let go show them!" Seto smiles as he picks up the turkey pictures.

"Yeah!" The other three say as they run down the stairs. Once they get down they go to the living room and smile.

"We made something!" They say.

"Oh and what did you make?" Yugi asks as she picks up Mahado .

"Look!" Yami and the rest get their turkey pictures and hold it out for all of them to see.

"Wow so pretty." Ryou smiles as they all comment on the children's pictures.

"We want to put them on the table!" Bakura says with a smile as he gives his picture to his mom.

"Hmm alright but what do you say before you get what you want Bakura?" Ryou smiles.

"Can we please put them on the table?" Bakura smiles as Ryou nods as she and the other mothers put the turkey's on the table.

As they do that the door rings.

"I got it!" Bakura smiles and runs to the door. He forgot that he couldn't reach the nob just yet. Ryou sees this and she goes over to her son and picks him up a bit so he can reach.

Bakura laughs as he thought he grew a bit as he opens the door and sees Zigfried.

"Zigfried!" Bakura smiles as his mother let's go and he hugs the older man.

"Hello Bakura." Zigfried smiles and picks up Bakura with a bag in his hand. "Hello Ryou." He kisses her.

"Hello Zigfried." Ryou smiles as she kisses back.

"Eww." Bakura says as the two grown ups laugh.

"I brought chocolate for you and your cousins Bakura." Zigfried holds up the bag.

"Yeah! Chocolate!" He reaches for them but Ryou beat him to it.

"Oh no you don't. You can eat candy later after you eat." Ryou smiles as Bakura pouts.

"But I want chocolate!" He says as Zigfried just laughs.

"Later baby okay." Ryou kisses Bakura's head and walks to the kitchen to put the chocolate away.

"And that is why I have these since I knew your mother would do that." He shows Bakura some chocolates in a little bag. "But shush about them okay."

"Yeah! I love you! Thank you!" Bakura smiles as he grabs the chocolates and jumps out of the purple haired mans arms and runs to the other children.

"Aww isn't that sweet." Another mans voice says.

Zigfried turns around to see three other men there.

The one who spoke is Shadi. He is tan and is bald but he's really tall and has blue eyes.

The one on his left is Dartz. He's a tall man with long teal hair and a teal and yellow eye.

The last one is a man Valon. He is tall but shorter than the rest with spiked up brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hmm you guys made it." Zigfried greets them as they walk to the living room.

"Yeah we made it!" Valon says as the people in the living room look up to see the new comers.

"Valon! Your here!" Jonouchi smiles as she stands up and walks to her husband. They kiss and hug as Seto runs up to Valon, his now father, to smile and give him a high five.

"Of course I'd be here. I have to be with my beautiful wife and cute son." Valon smiles.

"Shadi baby." Marik smiles while Shada giggles in his mothers arms as Malik runs up to the man as he picks him up. Shadi kisses Marik and then Malik and Shada on the head.

"Marik baby." Shadi smiles as Malik plays with Shadi's shirt.

"Honey." Yugi smiles while Mahado looks at him mom as Dartz kisses his fiancé and ruffles Yami's hair and kisses Mahado on the head. Yami smiles as he hugs Dartz's leg who picks him up so he can hug him

"Hello love." Dartz smiles as he hugs Yami.

Right then and there everything was perfect. That is the perfect family.

 **Thanksgiving Dinner**

"This is so good!" Marik comments as they all eat.

On the left side of the table it's Rishid, Marik holding Shada, Shadi with Malik on his lap, Zigfried with Bakura on his lap, and Ryou. On the right its Ishizu holding Isis, Solomon, Yugi holding Mahado, Dartz with Yami on his lap, Valon with Seto in his lap, and Jonouchi.

"Of course vegetarian turkey is always good." Shadi agrees as he feeds Malik some vegetarian turkey. (A/N: Im not sure if it actually exist but for the sake of the story it does)

"Yes you and Jonouchi made it very well." Rishid says. Since the Ishtar's and Shadi are all vegetarian they had to make a few adjustments here and there but they manage of course as they would always do it for their family.

"Man we couldn't have done it without Ishizu's recipe." Jonouchi smiles as she tries to feed Seto some carrots but he refuses.

"I don't want any." Seto pouts. "They're for bunnies."

"Seto I've told you many times that not only bunnies eat carrots." Jonouchi sighs.

"Here let me have a bite. I know carrots make me big and strong." Valon says as he leans to bite the carrot.

"I want to be big and strong!" Seto says. "Mommy I want carrots!"

"There we go." Valon says as Jonocuhi smiles and feeds Seto some carrots.

"Say Ahhh Bakura." Ryou holds a spoon half full of mash potatoes and gravy.

"Ahhh." Bakura opens wide as he eats what his mother feeds him.

"Aren't you going to feed me Ry?" Zigfried chuckles as Ryou blushes.

"You can feed yourself. Bakura need to eat." She smiles.

"Then I'll feed you." Zigfried smiles as he lifts up a spoon full of corn.

"Papa can I have some of your drink?" Yami asks Dartz as he just smiles since he loves it when Yami calls him papa. It means he would be right in the family.

"I'm sorry little one but this is a grown up drink." Dartz says as he lifts the glass of wine up.

"But I'm a grown up! I can count to ten!" Yami pouts.

"Here drink some of mine." Yugi smiles as she passes her drink to Yami so he can drink it.

"Yay!" Yami drinks a bit and smiles. "Yummy!"

"Yugi?! Why would you give him wine!" Dartz whisper screams.

"It's Apple Cider love." Yugi giggle as she found the face Dartz made funny.

Dartz pouted a bit but then kisses Yugi.

"Can Mahado have some too?" Yami asks as his parents laugh while Mahado giggles.

"I want more!" Malik says as he gobbles down the vegetarian turkey.

"Malik slow down or you'll get a stomach ache." Marik says as she feeds him slowly.

"But I want more!" Malik pouts.

"But if you eat too much you won't be able to eat dessert. Don't you want dessert?" Shadi says as Malik's eyes shine.

"I want dessert! Can I have some now? Pwease!" Malik smile and jumps on Shadi's lap.

"Wait till everyone is finished Malik." Marik smiles as Malik gets some turkey and looks at Shada.

"You look hungry Shada here." Malik tries to feed Shada some turkey.

"Oh no Malik you have to make it smaller since his teeth are still growing." Shadi says as he helps Malik feed Shada.

A while after they started to eat dessert when Ryou looks in the refrigerator to bring out the milk.

"Oh no we are going to run out of milk soon." Ryou sighs as she takes out the milk.

"Want me to get more?" Zigfried asks.

"No I'll get it." Ryou smiles as she goes and gets her coat.

"I want to go!" Bakura runs after his mother.

"But don't you want to eat dessert?" Ryou looks at her son as she knew her baby loved desserts.

"But I want to eat them with mommy. So if I'm not here I won't eat them and then we can eat them together with Zigfried!" Bakura says as pouts.

"Oh okay go on and get your coat." Ryou smiles as she put on her white coat and gets her shoes. Bakura runs to his room and grabs his black coat and shoes. He runs back to his mother who helps him put on his coat and shoes.

"How about we all go?" Zigfried waited at the door with his purple coat and black shoes on.

"Yay! Family trip!" Bakura smiles as Ryou just nods and smiles.

"We'll be back in a bit!" She yells out a bit as they walk out of the house.

"Be safe! And come back quick!" Yûgi shouts as they all start to serve the rest of the family.

"Oh such a nice night to be out right honey." Miho says as she carries her blond daughter Mai and walks with Akefia.

"Yeah I guess." Akefia just responds. The three are walking to the store to buy some chocolate for them. During the six years they've been together, Miho kept asking him when they were getting married. Finally after enough whining Akefia said they would get married soon. Now they are planning it still. Akeifa had thoughts about Mai though. He truly believes that she isn't her daughter. The little girl never liked him either way. He asked Seth to look into it and apparently he was also looking at the rest.

He sometimes wondered, when he was alone, about Ryou and her child. He didn't have the right to see them but he still wondered.

 _It doesn't matter they're gone and I can't be in their lives._ Akefia thinks as they get to the market.

"Akefia go get some milk while we get the chocolate." Miho says as she and Mai go to the chocolate section. Miho has gotten bossier too. Akeifa knew she just wanted him for the money and stuff but sometimes he swears that he would kick them out one day.

"Yeah yeah." Akefia walks to where the milk was but he stopped when he saw three figures.

"Milk!" Bakura shouts a bit as he runs in the grocery store with Ryou and Zigfried close behind.

"Baby don't run!" Ryou says as she smiles.

"Oh let him. He's just a kid." Zigfried laughs as Ryou smiles at him. They all walk to the milk section where Bakura was jumping up and down.

"Can I carry the milk can I?!" Bakura asks as Ryou smiles.

"Oh baby it's too heavy for you." Ryou grabs the milk.

"But I'm a big boy! You said so!" Bakura pouts.

"Oh alright here." Ryou grabs two milk bottles and gives them to her son.

"Ya!" Bakura smiles as Zigfried laughs.

"Come on big boy lets go take the milk home." Zigfried says as he grabs another milk and they walk together.

Akefia's eyes widen when he saw the little boy. "My son." He whispers to himself. He felt a pain in his heart seeing Ryou and HIS son with that man. He remembered him from the day Ryou gave birth. The little family starts walking his direction as he gets an idea. He walks up to them pretending not to see them as he bumps into Ryou.

Ryou actually didn't see who she bumped into.

"Oh I am so sorry." Ryou says apologizing but then she gets a good look at the person she bumped into. "A-Akefia?"

"Yo." Akefia says with no emotion. "I see your doing well."

"Yes I am." She says as Bakura looks at the new man.

"Who's that mommy?" Bakura asks as Ryou's eyes widen a bit. She remembered the deal and she had made sure that Akefia would never be in her son's life.

"He used to go to school with me my baby." Ryou says hoping Bakura wouldn't ask anymore questions.

Akefia frowned a bit at Ryou's comment. Yes it's true they went to school together but he actually thought that maybe Ryou would say she had a crush on him. Or maybe even reveal that he is the father.

"Ohh." Bakura says as he looks at Zigfried who looked a bit angry.

"Well we must go." Zigfried says as he picks up Bakura, who smiles.

"Ahh yeah. See you soon Ryou." Akefia says as he walks pass them to get to the milk.

Ryou shivered at that but she and her family walked to the cash register to pay for the food. She had to act like nothing happen for the sake of her son and her happiness.

 **Back home**

"What?!" Jonouchi, Marik, and Yugi almost scream.

"Look I don't know if he meant it but I have a feeling they're going to come back." Ryou sighs. The three mothers are in the kitchen washing the dishes while everyone else is in the living room. Mahado is currently in the arms of Solomon while Shada is in the arms of Rashid.

"No they can't. They signed the forms. We have a deal." Marik says as she scrubs the plate.

"Maybe he just said that to scare you." Yugi says but she too was drying a bit hard.

"Yeah. But I saw the way he looked at Bakura. I didn't like it." Ryou sighed as she washes the cup in her hand.

"Well if he tries anything we can always get a restraining order." Jonouchi says as she puts a bowl in the cupboards.

"Yeah don't worry Ry." Marik smiles as they all finish the dishes and go to the living room.

After a while Solomon, Dartz, Yugi, Yami and a sleeping Mahado had to go home. Then Valon, Jonouchi, and Seto left for their home. And finally Rishid, Ishizhu, a sleeping Isis, Shadi, Marik and a sleepy Malik and Shada left for their home.

"Bye Bakura!" Malik shouts as he waves from his mothers arms.

"Bye Malik!" Bakura waves from the doorstep as Ryou and Zigfried are right behind Bakura.

"Come on my little baby lets put you to bed." Ryou says as she picks up her son as Zigfried closes the door.

"But I'm not tired." Bakura yawns and rubs his eyes.

"Want a bed time story?" Ryou suggests.

"Yeah!" Bakura smiles. "Zigfried too!"

"Yes me too." Zigfried ruffles Bakura's hair as they walk upstairs to the child's bed room.

After Bakura changes, brushes his teeth and uses the toilet, he gets into bed with his mother on his right side and his mothers boyfriend on the left.

"Now we have three books here. The Jungle Book, Peter Pan, and Robin Hood. Which one do you want us to read to you?" Ryou ask her son who ponders.

"Robin Hood!" Bakura waves his hands in the air as the two adults laugh.

"Okay here I'll start. Once upon a time..." Zigfried and Ryou started to read to Bakura as he fell asleep in the middle of the story.

"Goodnight my little angel." Ryou kisses Bakura's head and tucks him in nice and good as Zigfried kisses Bakura's head as well.

The whole day all the way to night was perfect.

* * *

Preview

 _"I think these colors are fine."_

 _"Ehh no way! The music has to be right."_

 _"I think we should have different types of food."_

 _"I do."_


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

Chapter 3 part 1

A/N:

Me: So this story is going to be a two parter! Sorry if I took to long.

Emiko: yeah! This first part will be about two of the characters and the next one the other two.

Youta: I wonder if the readers know what theses chapters are about?

Emiko: maybe some do.

Me: I hope they did but if they didn't know that's fine too as they get a surprise!

Emiko: true.

Me: Exactly so I guess we should tell them.

Youta: Na let them read.

Ely: Hehe I want to thank those that reviewed my stories and actually left positive reviews and reviews that helped me. I appreciate it a lot and I hope you continue reading. Thank you very much!

Youta: Thank you.

Emiko: Thank you!

Youta: Now go to the story!

Emiko: Ely doesn't own the characters only the story.

Me: Review and favorite please! Caio Caio!

* * *

Marik's Wedding~October 1993 Egypt

It's a week before Marik's wedding and she hasn't decided on the colors of the party. She had planned on making it a simple wedding but then Ishizu just had to say they were making it a huge wedding. Well as huge as it could be.

"I think these colors are fine." Marik says to her sister as she looks at some gold and white colors.

"Yes for the tables but what about-" Ishizu starts to say when Malik runs in the room.

"Mommy! Wook Wook! (Look Look)" Malik jumps up and down with Shadi and Rishid right behind him. Malik is wearing a traditional Egyptian outfit. Ahh did I mention the wedding was going to be Egyptian style. All of their family had flown to Egypt for the wedding. They all came a few weeks early so they can help prepare.

"Well doesn't some one look handsome." Marik smiles as she kisses her baby. "I'm guessing shopping went well with you guys?"

"Yes we got everything ready all we need is your part to be ready." Shadi says as he kisses his soon to be wife.

"Yes but all we need to go shopping for your dress which Ryou, Jonouchi, and Yugi will be here in a bit for." Ishizu says.

"Auntie! Auntie! Can I show Shada and Isis my cwothes?" Malik asks as he smiles.

"Sure if they're not asleep." Ishizu says with a smile. Rishid and Ishizu had Isis in March and they got married last year in February so they've been really happy and Marik is so proud for them.

The two currently own a house here in Egypt and one in Japan as both of them require to travel back and forth.

Ishizu and Rishid take Malik's hand and take him to the nursery room.

"Just a few more days." Shadi says as he sits next to Marik and smiles.

"A few more days." Marik smiles.

"So what have you picked my beautiful fiancé?" Shadi looks at the colors.

"Well I think white and gold would be fine but Ishizu isn't sure haha." Marik laughs.

"I think white and gold is just fine." Shadi kisses Marik. They start to get a bit passionate when they hear a cry.

"Marik it's time to feed Shada." They hear Rishid say.

The soon to be couple smile.

"It's time too feed our baby." Shadi says.

"Yeah come on." Marik smiles as they walk to the nursery.

"Why is Shada cwying? Does he want nice clothes too?"

"I don't think so Malik. I'm sure he's just hungry." Rishid says as he rocks Shada. Ishizu is currently feeding Isis since she started to cry as well.

"Which one of my babies is hungry?" Marik says as she and Shadi walks into the room.

"Shada is!" Malik says with glee.

"Thank you brother." Marik says as Rishid passes Shada to Marik.

Marik smiles as he starts to feed Shada.

After a while of feeding Shada gets full and starts to just mess around with his mothers shirt.

Marik smiles as Malik starts to look at his baby brother who looks back.

"Mommy is Shada going to dwess up too?" Malik asks.

"Yes sweetie." Marik says.

"Can I dwess him up?" Malik asks.

"Haha alright my baby." Marik says as she hears a knock. "And those are your cousins."

"Yay!" Malik yells as he runs to the door.

Ishizu beat him to the door though and as she opens it three other children run inside.

"Auntie Ishizu!" The three children yell.

"Hello children." Ishizu kisses them on the head.

"Bakuwa! Yami! Seto!" Malik yells as he hugs them all.

"Malik!" The three scream as they all start to roll on the ground.

"Children be good." Ishizu says as the children stop rolling and run into the living room.

"Hello Ishizu." Yugi says as Dartz helps her walk. Normally Yugi isn't suppose to travel since she's going to give birth in a month but Ishizu knows many people in Egypt to help just in case anything happens. Plus a doctor comes to see Yugi everyday to see how she and the baby are.

"Hello Yugi. Dartz. Are you two feeling good?" Ishizu hugs them both.

"We are feeling good and Dartz is too." Yugi giggles as Dartz pouts a bit.

"Not nice Yugi." Dartz kisses Yugi's cheek as they walk in.

"Yo Ishizu!" Jonouchi and Valon walk in next and hug the Egyptian hostess.

"You have a fine home. It's so big. How does it not get hot?" Valon says as Ishizu laughs.

"It's how it's made." Ishizu says as Ryou and Zigfried come in.

"Hello Ishizu." Ryou smiles and hugs her as she hugs them both.

"Hello Ryou. Zigfried. Come in." Ishizu says as she closes the door and follows them to the living room.

"Lovely home but the heat out there, nothing can compare to this heat." Zigfried says as Ishizu and Ryou laugh.

"See they just look and then giggle." Malik says as he, Bakura, Yami, and Seto are looking at Shada and Isis who are in the arms of Marik and Rishid.

"Ohh wow will my baby brother be like that?" Yami asks no one in particular.

"My mommy said that a lot of babies just make noises when they want something." Seto says.

"Weally?" Malik looks at Seto with amazement. Just then Shada makes a weird nosie which catches the attention of the boys.

"Want to play Shada? Isis?" Bakura asks them but the babies just smile and giggle.

"Why don't they talk?" Bakura asks as the rest of the grown ups come in.

Ryou smiles as she had heard her child's question and goes to their level.

"They can't talk yet because they're babies." Ryou says.

"But you call us babies and we can talk." Seto says.

"That's because your our babies." Jonouchi smiles.

"Oh." The children say like that sentence just explained the universe to them.

"Now remember what your going to do today?" Yugi asks as the children.

"We're going to play!" Yami says with glee.

"Your going to behave Yami and your all going to be good with your uncles." Yugi smiles.

"Yes Auntie/Mommy." The children say with a smile.

"Alright let go then." Marik says as she gets up with Shada in her arms.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave Shada with me?" Shadi asks as he kisses his future wife.

"I'm sure. I want you to spend more time with Malik either way." Marik whispers as she kisses Shadi back.

"Alright." Shadi says as he kisses his child and then lifts Malik up.

"Bye bye mommy! Bye bye Shada be good to mommy." Malik says as the grown ups laugh a bit. Malik kisses his mother who does the same and then he kisses his baby brother.

"Bye mommy! Bye baby brother." Yami pats Yugi's stomach as if he was patting his baby brother when suddenly the baby kicked.

"He's kicking! Hehe mommy he's kicking!" Yami gets excited as Yugi and Dartz smile.

"Remember to listen to what Zigfried says okay and also to what your uncles say." Ryou kisses Bakura as she finishes applying sun screen on him.

"Hehe yes mommy!" Bakura hugs his mother and kisses her.

"And here's your dragon." Jonouchi hands Seto his stuffed dragon.

"I don't need it I'm a big boy." Seto pouts.

"Oh so then I should just take it with me?" Jonouchi smiles.

"Blue-Eyes!" Seto yells as he hugs his dragon.

"Thought so." Jonouchi kisses Seto who kisses her back and his dragon kisses her too.

As the mothers and two babies walk out, they have Ishizu drive them to the dress shop.

"Hmm I think this one is best." Ishizu says as Marik comes out with one of the dresses.

"I don't think it feels right." Marik says as she goes back inside the changing room.

The girls sigh as they wait. They've been dress shopping for three hours already to find Marik the perfect dress.

"Hmm want to try on this one?" Ryou asks as holds out a white dress with feather like patterns to the lower part of the dress. With some gold lines around the dress it makes it look like the light is raiding the dress with a dance.

"Alright." Marik smiles as she changes into it. When she walks out the women look at her amazed.

"Wow." They all say as Marik blushes.

Shada and Isis smile and giggle as if they are giving their approval.

"I guess the babies have their approval." Jonouchi says as she is holding Shada while Ishizu is holding Isis.

"Then this one it is." Marik says as she walks to them to pick up Shada and kiss his cheek.

Wedding day

Marik is getting Shada ready in her room as she hears a knock.

"Who is it?" Marik asks.

"Me mommy!" She hears her child's laughter as she opens the door.

Malik is wearing his Egyptian clothes from the day his father and uncle had gone shopping with him. He has some extra jewelry on and some extra kohl to bring out his eyes.

"Well doesn't someone look handsome." Marik says as she picks up Malik and puts him on the bed where Shada is.

"Mama is Shada going to wear a lot of jewaly like me and you and daddy and uncle and auntie?" Malik asks with a cute look.

"Not a lot of jewelry as he's still a baby but some will be put on him." Marik smiles as continues to dress Shada.

"Oh can I help!" Malik ask.

"Hmm you can give me his saddles and underwear."

"Hehe yes mommy!" Malik jumps off the bed and goes to a bag where Shada's saddles and underwear are. He grabs them and takes them to his mother. Marik smiles and takes them as she puts them on Shada.

"Oh Shada looks pretty!" Malik said.

"You both look pretty." Marik's smiles.

"But mommy looks even more pretty." Malik giggles. Ah yes Marik was already ready as she had everything she needed and had everything on.

"Aww thank you baby." Marik picks up Malik and Shada and kisses them both a lot. "My two little angels."

Malik and Shada giggle. Malik gives his mother kisses back while Shada just smiles and babbles.

Then a knock goes on the door.

"Who is it?" Marik asked.

"It's me and Rashid." Ishizu said as she opens the door a bit.

"Ah come in." Marik smiles as they come in.

"Well doesn't someone look gorgeous." Rashid said as they walk in.

"Thank you brother." Marik smiles.

"Are you ready?" Ishizu said.

Marik nodded.

"Then I'll be taking these two out in front first then." Ishizu said as she takes Malik and Shada. "We'll be waiting." Ishizu kisses Marik on the head.

"You look beautiful." She said before she leaves with the babies.

Everyone was waiting in the hall.

The priest was at the alter already with Shadi and the best men.

"You nervous?" Zigfried asked him.

"A bit." Shadi said.

"Don't worry everything will be great." Valon said.

"Don't start to stutter either." Dartz smirked.

Just as Shadi was about comment back when the music started to play.

Everyone stood up and the doors open. First Malik, Bakura, Yami, and Seto came out as they all hold a large pillow together with the rings.

Then Ishizu who carried Isis, Ryou who carried Shada, Yugi, and Jonouchi followed behind as they throw flowers.

Once they finish Rashid and Marik walk in.

Shadi smiled as he saw his bride to be walking beautifully down the path.

Once they got to the foot of the alter Rashid and Marik hugged before Rashid gave Marik's hand to Shadi.

Marik and Shadi smile to each other as they listen to what the priest said.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Marik Ishtar and Shadi Dasiko." The priest starts as he give a speech and words about marriage. The priest then asks for the rings which Ryou and Zigfried give to the bride and groom. They each put the ring on each other and smile.

"Do you Shadi Dasiko take Marik Ishtar to be your longly wedded wife to forever to hold till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." Shadi said with a smile.

"And do you, Marik Ishtar take Shadi Dasiko to be your longly wedded husband to forever hold till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." Marik said with a smile.

"Does anyone disprove this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said as it stayed silent.

"I am glad to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Shadi pulls Marik close and kisses her lovingly as the whole hall goes to claps and cheers.

Jonouchi's Wedding~June 1995 Japan

In Jonouchi's house she is looking around box after box. Marik, Ryou, and Yugi watch as they sat in the living room. The boys were upstairs taking a nap with the babies.

"Jonouchi does it really matter?" Yugi asks as she watches Jonouchi look in a case.

"It is just a song. You have a great music selection already." Marik says as she takes a sip of water.

"Ehh no way! The music has to be right." Jonouchi says as she looks in another case.

"What's so important about this one disc?" Ryou asks.

"Well it's..." Joncouhi blushed a bit as she stops.

"It's?" Yugi says as they look at her.

"Well it's the CD we were listening too when he proposed." Jonouchi looks at them.

They all smile.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Yugi smiles.

"Yeah, now we are going to help." Ryou smiles and goes to her.

"You're going to have that CD." Marik puts her cup down.

Jonouchi smiles. "Thanks you guys."

They start to looking for the CD.

After a few more boxes they sigh.

"Are you sure it's in here? Maybe it's in your car?" Ryou asks.

"I don't know." Jonouchi sighs.

"Come on let's go check." Yugi says as they go outside.

Seto pops his head. "Mom really wants that CD."

"Yeah. Do you know where it is?" Bakura asks.

"Maybe in the play room." Seto says.

"Then let's go check." Yami smiles.

"Yeah." Malik says as they run up stairs.

Seto opens the door as they look around.

Seto looks in the toy box, Bakura looks under the desk, Malik looks on the shelf, and Yami looks in the closet.

"Any luck?" Seto asks as he doesn't find the CD in the toy box.

"No but I found more money." Yami says taking the monopoly money out.

"Maybe we can buy your mom the CD." Bakura says.

"Yeah." Malik says as he held the CD.

"Mal." Seto says.

"Yeah?"

"Is that the CD?" Seto asks.

"I don't know. Maybe." Malik gave it to him.

"Well let's ask." Seto smiles as he and the other boys run out.

The mothers come back in without the CD.

"I give up. I don't know where it is." Jonouchi sighs.

"Maybe we can buy a new one?" Ryou asks as she puts her hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know if we can. It was limited edition and all." Jonouchi sighs.

"We'll we can keep looking." Marik says.

"Yeah." Yugi says.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Seto calls as he runs in with the rest.

"Seto? What's wrong?" Jonouchi asks as she bends down.

"We found it!" Seto smiles happily as he lifts the CD that Jonouchi was looking for.

Jonouchi's eyes widen as she smiles. "Aww boys." Jonouchi hugs them.

Seto, Yami, Bakura, and Malik hug back happily.

"Where did you boys find it?" She asks.

"In the play room." Seto smiles.

"In the play room?" Jonouchi raises an eyebrow.

"Yup! On the shelves." Malik giggles.

"I see." Jonouchi looks at the CD and smiles. "Thank you boys."

"Mommy why do you like this CD?" Seto asks.

"Well Valon gave it to me. So it's special." Jonouchi smiles.

"Like my Blue-Eyes?" Seto asks.

"Yes like your Blue-Eyes." He smiles.

"Auntie can we choose music too?" Bakura asks.

"Sure boys." Jonouchi smiles.

"Ya!" The boys cheer.

"Go on and pick some songs." Jonouchi kisses their heads.

They nod and run to the music sections.

"I thought you wanted the music perfect." Yugi teases.

"Yeah but I want them to have fun too." Jonouchi smiles.

"They're going to choose some cute kid songs." Ryou giggles.

"I can imagine." Marik laughs.

"Well this will be a funny wedding." Yugi smile as they look at the children.

The kids are looking at Seto's children CD's and laughing.

"Yeah but they'll have fun." Jonouchi smiles.

"Mommy mommy!" Seto runs to her.

"Yes dragon." Jonouchi picks him up.

"We pick some songs." Seto smiles happily. "Can we play them now?"

"Sure remember how to use the CD player?"

"Yes mommy." He smiles.

"Alright go on." Jonouchi puts him down. Seto runs back to his friends and takes the CD.

"Which one first?" Seto asks.

"Barney!" Malik raises a Barney CD.

"No no Disney!" Bakura raised a Disney CD.

"Why not Barney first then Disney." Yami says with a smile.

"Yeah!" Bakura and Malik smile and nod.

"Okay give me Barney first." Seto says as Malik gives him the CD.

Seto puts it on and they start to sing and dance.

"Yeah. It's going to be a fun wedding." Jonouchi smiles as she looks at the kids.

Wedding Day

Jonouchi smiles as she puts on her dress. It's a simple white dress that flows down. It has two straps that hold up the dress. She looks and smiles seeing the veil. It has designs on the bottom part while the part that goes on the hair is a flower. She puts on her white shoes. There was no way she was going to wear heals and since her dress is long enough to cover her feet she wears some sneakers. Jonouchi smiles as she hears a knock.

"Come in." Jonouchi says as the door opens. She turns to see Seto.

"Hey dragon." She smiles.

"Mommy." He runs to her and hugs her.

"Hey is something wrong?" She picks him up.

"No." He nuzzles close to her.

"Seto I know something is upsetting you. Tell mommy."

He looks at her as tears fall.

"I lost the CDs." He sniffles. "I'm sorry I don't remember where I left them."

Jonouchi smiles and hugs him. "Its okay baby. It doesn't matter anymore. Today is a happy day."

"But mommy really wanted the CD." He starts to cry.

Jonouchi rocks him. "You know what's better than the CD?"

"What?"

"You and everyone having fun." She kisses his head. "Now how about we pick some music after the ceremony together? You, me, and daddy."

Seto looks down and nods. "Okay."

"I want to see a smile from my brave dragon. Today okay." Jonouchi kissed his cheek.

"Okay mommy." Seto smiles as Jonouchi wipes his face from the tears.

"There perfect. Now let's go." Jonouchi smiles and starts to walk.

"Mommy." Seto says.

"Yes dragon?"

"You look very pretty." Seto smiles.

Jonouchi smiles happily. "Thank you baby."

Seto hugs him happily as they walk out.

On the church doors.

"Ready to walk me down?" Jonouchi asks as she holds Seto in her arms.

Seto pouts. "Why can't I carry you?"

"Because mommy is to big. One day okay." Jonouchi smiles.

"Okay but I get to tell daddy that he can only make you happy."

"Of course Seto." Jonouchi kisses his cheek.

"You're next Jonouchi." One of the workers says.

"Thank you." Jonouchi looks at Seto. "Ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go." Jonouchi smiles as they open the doors. The music starts and Jonouchi walks down.

Everyone stands as Valon looks at them. He smiles.

Marik, Yugi, and Ryou smile as they look at her.

Malik, Yami, and Bakura smile before running to them.

"Kids no." Marik tries to grab them but they run to Jonouchi.

Jonouchi looks and smiles. "Thanks boys." She kisses their cheeks as they walk her to the alter.

Malik, Yami, and Bakura go back to their places and smile.

Jonouchi kissed Seto before putting him down as Seto takes Jonouchi's hand. Seto takes Valon's hand and smiles.

"He's my mommy so no making him sad."

"I promise buddy." Valon smiles.

Seto nods and gives Jonouchi's hand to Valon and went to his friends.

Jonouchi smiles with Valon.

"I love you." Jonouchi whispers.

"I love you too." Valon smiles as the service went on.

* * *

A/N:  
Me:I hope you like the first part of this chapter!  
Emiko: Tell us if you like it or not.  
Youta: So review! Please.  
Me: Thank you everyone. Ciao Ciao!


	5. Important Message

I've been gone for a while due to getting used to college and all. Since Thanksgiving break and Winter break are coming I've been writing my stories. I'll be updating my Yu-Gi-Oh stories at least one chapter for two stories every Sunday. Since I'm working on new stories for Yu-Gi-Oh right now, if I post a new story I'll post the prologue and the first chapter of the story so you can get two chapters. I am going to try a schedule where I will post a chapter for two Yu-Gi-Oh stories every Sunday so if I post it a day earlier or later it's because I had homework to do or I needed to be somewhere and didn't either have time to post or posted it early so I wouldn't forget. The only week I won't post is on December 10th due to having final's week on December 11-14, so on December 17th you will probably have four new chapters for Yu-Gi-Oh to read. Also I made a poll on which anime should I do a fanfiction for next so if you have any ideas or like to vote then please do so. If you don't see an anime you'd like, message me about it and we'll talk. I will close the polls the day before New Years Eve which is December 30, I'll announce the anime that won on New Years Eve which is December 31, and on New Years which is January 1st you will get a new story. I hope you all have a wonderful day and I hope you all like the new chapters that are coming soon. Please vote and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
